Recently, imprint technology, especially nano-imprint technology has been developed in stead of photo-lithography technology. In imprint technology, fine concavo-convex pattern provided on a template is pressed on a photo-curable resist layer. Successively, the photo-curable resist layer is irradiated with UV light to be hardened, so that the fine concavo-convex pattern is printed on the photo-curable resist layer.
In nano-imprint technology, the concavo-convex pattern of the template is printed on the photo-curable resist. In the processing step, a residual film of the photo-curable resist is leaved. Accordingly, the residual film is necessary to be removed for etching back the film to be processed. In the etching step, the photo-curable resist can be etched. Therefore, it is difficult that a thickness of the resist is retained for etching the film to be processed.
The resist used in conventional nano-imprint technology has a good property of demolding as compared to a conventional photo-resist, however, has lower etching resistance.
Consequently, it is difficult to controllably etch the film to be processed by using the concavo-convex pattern of the resist as a mask.
As described above, it is necessary to provide a method for fabricating a semiconductor device which can controllably etch the film to be processed.